Not That Different
by amandasue06
Summary: Post Hogwarts Draco Has something to tell Hermione at the train station after the trip home after seventh year. Follows Draco and Hermione's relationship. PLEASE READ! DMHG other pairings as well. Rating just to be safe
1. Not That Different

Not That Different 

"Hermione we need to talk." Draco Malfoy said to her as they got off of the Hogwarts express following their 7th year. "um… ok Draco hold on…. Harry, Ron I'll be back ok?" she said as she turned to her two best friends who silently nodded. Hermione smiled walking away silently with Draco, as she looked back at Harry and Ron they were happily showing the rest of the Weasleys the picture of the flat that they bought together and then showing the picture of Hermione's flat which was located right across from their's in Godric's Hollow.

Draco pulled her to a bench near the next platform. "Hermione," he started, "this year since the deafeat of Voldemort and his followers we've became a little more civil to each other. I just had to tell you this before you walk out of this station and possibly out of my life." He paused for a minute before continuing again, "the truth is… is … well… I love you."

_She said we're much too different_  
_We're from two separate worlds_

"Draco, you're a pure blood, I'm a mudblood" Hermione pointed out using her hated nickname, "how could that work, you just inherited a fortune with the death of your father, I bought I one room flat in Godric's Hollow. I just don't know if it can work, we are just too different, I hope you understand, I'm so sorry."

_And he admitted she was partly right_

He nodded slowly and sadly to show he understood, too proud to let the tears fall. "I understand" he whispered softly.

_But in his hearts defense he told her_  
_What they have in common  
__Was strong enough to bond them for life  
__He said, "look behind your own soul,  
__And the person that you'll see,  
__Just might remind you of me._

"Hermione, just look at what we have in common" he said as he took her hand. Hermione looked up at him expenctantly and said, "like what Draco?"

_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try,  
__I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry.  
__But I know you do the same things too  
__So we're really not that different,  
__Me and you._

"Hermione, I laugh, love, hope, try, hurt, need, fear, and cry. We are a lot more alike than you think," he said, his heart pleading for her acceptance. Hermione sighed, "I'm so sorry" she said sadly as she stood up and walked back toward Harry and Ron. Leaving him there on the bench tears threatening to fall down his face.

_Now shw could hardly argue,  
__With his pure an simple logic.  
__But logic never could convince a heart.  
__She had always dreamed of loving  
__Someone more exotic,  
__And he just didn't seem to fit the part._

A few years passed by and Hermione dated around. She dated Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and finally Nick and Chris from her work at St. Mungo's. Her thoughts however always seemed to land back to the one person she left at the train station, Draco Malfoy.

_So she searched for greener pastures,  
__But never could forget,  
__What he whipered when she left.  
__  
I laugh, I love, I hope, I try,  
__I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry.  
__But I know you do the same things too  
__So we're really not that different,  
__Me and you._

Before she knew what she was doing, her legs were out on the street in the pouring rain down the streets of Godric's Hollow to the newly inherited Malfoy Manor, just outside the hollow. Her hair, jeans and old Gryffindor shirt became soaked as they clung to her skin. Finally she reached the gate

_Was It time?  
__Was it truth?  
__Maybe both led her back to his door_

She gripped the door knocker waited hesitantly before rapping it three times on the door. After what seemed to her like an eternity it opened with none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of her with a shocked look on his face. He recognized this soaked girl immediately and realized there were tears mixed with the rain.

_And as her tears fell at his feet,  
__She didn't say "I love you"  
__What she said meant even more…_

_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try,  
__I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry.  
__But I know you do the same things too  
__So we're really not that different,  
__Me and you._

She slowly brought her eyes to his and said, "I laugh, love, hope, try. I hurt, need, fear, and cry. So Draco we really aren't that different, me and you." He paused as his tears began to also fall. He picked her up swung her around, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back shook his wet hair out of his eyes and looked into hers, "Hermione, I love you, I've never stopped loving you, will you please be mine?"

"Draco, I love you too," she said lovingly as she smiled, "and nothing would make me happier than to be yours." He smiled and took her into his arms kissing her with everything he had. Suddenly he pulled her away and into the pouring rain, there they stayed, not caring about anything else. The pair laughed and danced, getting wetter by the minute. Finally he pulled her into a kiss and led her inside where he was more than ready to start a new life, full of love with his angel Hermione Granger.

A/N: My first story, please review. Also, No Flames please! Thanks, let me know if you like it!


	2. Grey is Beautiful

"Who would've thought? Huh? Of all the places I would end up it would be Malfoy Manor" Hermione interrogated herself as she looked in a mirror. She had just changed in to a pair of Draco's sweats and T-shirt that were baggy but dry none the less. She calmly pulled out her wand and muttered a hair-drying spell, put it up in a messy bun and went down the stairs to find Draco sitting on the couch in front of a warm fire. She smiled and approached him only to hear him whispering to no one in particular, she stayed quiet and listened; "What did I do to disserve her? She disserves so much better than me, and she is so beautiful. Why me?" "Because you care, and you made me see that in a world of different there can be some alike, that not everything has to be black and white, there is always room for a little grey in life and I think I've found mine. I just never knew grey could be so beautiful." Hermione answered looking deep into his eyes, "I love you Draco Malfoy, and don't you forget it." "I love you too Hermione," he answered as he stood up and took her in his arms, "I'm never going to let you go," he continued, "I'd never be able to forgive myself." She smiled and whispered, "I won't let you let me go." He raised his hand to cup her cheek and softly brought his lips down to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair she felt him shiver as he reluctantly pulled away and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down with him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, soon she was asleep in Draco's arms were she belonged.

Hermione awoke the next morning to sunlight and laughter. Totally confused she made her way to the kitchen only to see Draco, Harry, and Ron each with an apron on busily cooking what she assumed was breakfast. "Good…. Morning?" she asked looking at the boys wondering what Harry and Ron were doing here. "Morning 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed happily as he turned around and Hermione had to stifle a laugh, Harry's apron was covered with grease as was his face, "I've almost got this whole pancake flip worked out, watch this!" Suddenly he jerked the spatula upward tossing the hot pancake high in the air only to have it land smack on his head. At the sight of Harry with a pancake on his head everyone laughed their hardest. "So what are you two doing here?" Hermione asked looking pointedly at Harry and Ron. "Well 'Mione, Harry and I were just about ready to leave our flat for breakfast ourselves when Draco here met us on the street. He kindly asked if we would join him for breakfast and that he needed to tell us something. We accepted obviously but neither of us had any idea what Draco Malfoy could possibly want to talk to us about, well, until that is we saw you on his couch, then we just kinda figured it out." Ron explained before Harry added "Congratulations you two! But Draco, you hurt her and we'll kill you, got it?" Draco nodded and said, "you couldn't pay me enough to hurt her, not to mention I'd never forgive myself." Hermione smiled at this, "thank you sweetheart and good morning!" she said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Good Morning!" Draco smirked as he turned back to his bacon picking up a couple pieces and placing them on the plate before turning back to Hermione and setting the plate in front of her along with a glass of juice. "Thanks guys!" Hermione exclaimed, "wow this looks really good!" She was joined by Draco, Harry and Ron who immediately started talking about the Chudley Cannons game that took place the night before. Hermione looked around at everyone laughing with smiles on their faces and thought to herself 'Grey is definitely more beautiful.'


	3. My Rock

Not That Different: Chapter 3

My Rock

Soon after Harry and Ron left from breakfast, Hermione was ready to head back to her house in order to get into her clothes for work that day. Hermione leaned in to kiss Draco, "Meet me in the leaky cauldron for lunch at noon ok?" she asked as she pulled back, he plainly nodded looking at her with his sad "puppy dog" eyes. "Oh don't give me that!" she giggled, "I'll see you before you know it. Bye Draco." "Bye Hermione," he said as she let herself out of the door and apparated to her house.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione explained as she walked into work adjusting her name tag, "It's alright 'Mio don't worry, Frank isn't even here yet," her partner and co-head healer, Elizabeth told her. She had just been promoted to work alongside Elizabeth as head healer of the spells and jinxes section of St. Mungo's and couldn't be happier. Elizabeth was a great person to work along side of especially because she was Hermione's age and understood so much of what she was going through. "I went to him yesterday," and with those few words Elizabeth knew exactly what she was talking about. "So," Elizabeth started, "how did it go?" "Awesome!" exclaimed Hermione with a huge smile; "he still loves me!" "That's so great 'Mio!" Elizabeth hugged her, "but lets get to work, our dearest Frankie is here." Hermione laughed and followed Elizabeth to their office for their daily assignments from their boss Frank Arnold. "Hermione and Elizabeth, I have a bad situation I need you to handle," he paused a minute before continuing, "last night the ministry finally got what they needed to condemn Lucius Malfoy to the kiss. It seems that Narcissa has had a tough time with out him since he was put in Azkaban so she went to visit him in his cell, somehow he got a hold of her wand and blamed her completely for him being in Azkaban. She was hit with the Crucio curse many times and is now completely unconscious. If she wakes up sane it will be a miracle, we need you to see if you can give her the right antidotes into her blood stream while she is still unconscious and see if you can keep her from going insane. A letter was sent to Mr. Draco Malfoy this morning informing him of his mother's state, I assume you know him Hermione seeing as he was at Hogwarts with you. He will probably want to see her, keep him as calm as possible, I want Narcissa to be your primary and only patient until she wakes up is this clear to both of you?" Hermione and Elizabeth nodded grimly, "Good, now please get up there and work the miracles I know you two are capable of," and with that he turned on his heal and walked out of the room leaving Elizabeth and Hermione speechless, and for Hermione near tears.

As Hermione approached Narcissa's room she took a huge, deep breath. Elizabeth rubbed her back, "Its going to be alright 'Mio, we've done this before remember, just stay calm." Hermione nodded, walked through the door and gasped, there on the bed was Narcissa Malfoy but with about 15 different tubes coming in and out of her in various places. "Ok Liz," Hermione stated determinably, "lets do this."

After about 2 hours of hard work and constant watch the girls heard a slight rap on the door. Elizabeth went over to the door and opened it, giving whomever it was a hug and leading the person into the room. Draco Malfoy stood and watched as Hermione did her round of checks using the utmost care with his mother, it took all he had to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at the sight of his mother like this. He simply whispered, "Hermione," who then looked up from her work saw the look of sadness in his eyes and immediately rushed over to him enveloping him in her arms. Tears fell from his eyes and he clung tighter to her, he then knew that he never wanted to be with out her in his life. She was his rock that he could cling to no matter what happened and he knew that they could get through anything because they had each other. He heard her start whispering comforting words into his ear as she then started to kiss his tears away. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at his mother again, pulled a chair to her bedside and took her hand. Hermione looked at Draco and whispered, "I'll leave you alone for a while, just hit the button on the wall over there if you need anything or if something happens with her." Draco nodded telling her with his eyes that he was very thankful that she was there for him. She silently let herself out of the room to get a coffee in her office with Liz.

After about 20 minutes of a break she decided to go check on Narcissa again. She quietly approached the open doorway and heard Draco talking to his mother. "Mom, I never got a chance to tell you this because dad hurt you before I had the chance. Mum, I'm in love, I am mum and she's so great, you'd love her, she has your sense of style mum she really does. She's beautiful, you two would get along so well, I can't imagine life with out her mom, I really can't. She walked back into my life yesterday and I am never going to let her walk out of it mum. Guess who it is? Hermione Granger mum, remember the one dad and I gave such a hard time in school? Well I fell in love with her and now she loves me too, I just can't believe how much life has changed. I can't wait until you wake up so you can meet her mum, I know you love her and think she's just as beautiful as I do. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Please wake up soon mum, I love you so much, and I miss you too." Hermione stepped through the door; "did you mean that?"she asked "Mean what?" "What you just told you mother?" realization that she must have heard him spread over his face along with some embarrassment, "yeah I did, Hermione, I meant every single word, I love you." She gave him a slight smile, "I love you too Draco." " Hermione, I know she's unconscious, but part of me says she can hear me, I know its stupid talking to her and ever…" he was cut off by Hermione, "Draco, its not stupid, I know exactly what you mean, and it really does help, I think she can hear you too. Keep talking to her it may be the difference between her waking up sane or insane. It can only help, never ever think that talking to someone you care about is stupid." He nodded, stood up and kissed her, "What would I do with out you 'Mione?" he asked looking at her, she merely shrugged as he kissed her again, "I'd be short on kisses for one and without a best friend for two." She smiled and kissed him again as they said good-bye to Narcissa for the day as Liz came in for her night shift with her and Draco and Hermione headed for home, hand in hand.

A/N: Please Review!! Next Chapter hopefully up soon!!! No Flames please! I also want you to email your comments or suggestions to me, if you have an idea for part of the plot. I'm having some writers' block and could use the help! Thanks! 


	4. The City of Lights

Not That Different Chapter 4

The City of Lights 

Hermione groggily got out of bed as she heard her name being called from her…. fireplace? She shot out of bed and dashed into the study only to see Liz's face in her fireplace, "Hermione, she's awake, get Draco and come, NOW!" Hermione didn't need telling twice she ran into her room put on her uniform and apparated to Draco's house. Running upstairs she ran into his room and urgently woke him up. "Draco, up now!" he heard Hermione exclaim, "Why?" he asked tiredly, "because your mother is awake now come ON!" Draco jumped out of bed combed his hair and changed his clothes, after which the two of them apparated to St. Mungo's and dashed up to Narcissa's room

After taking a deep breath each they both walked in to see Narcissa sitting up in bed reading what appeared to be the Daily Prophet. She looked up and smiled, "Draco dear, I'm so glad to see you!" Draco smiled, "you remember me?" he asked. "Of course I do why wouldn't I?" she paused and then added, "where is she dear?" "Who?" Draco asked and Narcissa answered, "Hermione of course, you know that woman that you love?" "You…you heard that?" Draco looked amazed, "Of course I did, now where is she? I was told she is beautiful." Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to his mother's bedside, "She's right here mother, see? Isn't she beautiful?" Narcissa smiled, "I'm so glad you found someone to make you happy Draco, you've been dreadful for the past couple years," she said this before adding, "oh, and yes she is very beautiful, we will have to go shopping and do lunch sometime sweetheart." Hermione smiled, "It's a date."

A little later Hermione walked into Narcissa's room to see her and Draco sitting and chatting peacefully. She smiled at the two and did her routine checks on Narcissa before leaving to find her other patients that she was assigned now that Narcissa was awake and well on her way to recovery. "Hermione," Frank started "I need you in room 431 now!" Hermione sighed and started toward the room. She arrived to see Harry in the bed and Ron at his side. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "what happened?" "Oh nothing major just took a nasty fall of the broom during practice, nothing major," he shrugged, "nothing to worry about." "So then why am I here?" she asked Frank who replied, "well it seems here that once we fix Mr. Potter up he and Mr. Weasley would like to accompany you and Mr. Malfoy to lunch." Hermione smiled, "of course, we would love to go, that is if I am allowed to get off work a little early for lunch?" all three pairs of eyes looked at Frank who smiled, "get out of here Hermione!" "Thanks! I'll go get Draco." She ran upstairs as fast as she could and into Narcissa's room, "Draco, Harry and Ron are here to take us to lunch, lets go!" "Ok, do you mind if I go mom?" Narcissa smiled "not at all, on one condition…you bring some back for me." Hermione and Draco smiled, "no problem!"

"Where are we going to eat Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked out of St. Mungo's. "Well, 'Mio that's for me and Ron to know and you two to find out!" Harry explained with a smirk. Finally they reached this run down shack on the out skirts of London, "Here?" Hermione asked, "we are going to eat here?" "Yep!" Ron nodded smiling as he opened the door for Hermione and Draco. They walked in and Hermione gasped, "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as they were soon filled with the surroundings of Paris the Eiffel Tower in very front lit up beautifully as they stopped at the hostess. "Right this way Mr. Potter," the hostess said sweetly before showing them to a back room decorated exactly like the first; they walked through the Arch de Triomphe and what Hermione saw made her gasp…

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed rushing to her friend before enveloping her into a huge hug. "How have you been?" Hermione asked, "great" Ginny answered before turning her attention to Draco, "Draco Malfoy," she said smiling, "its so great Hermione finally found someone to make her happy." Draco smirked and replied, "I do what I can," only to earn a playful slap from Hermione who rolled her eyes. Suddenly all attention was turned to Draco as he exclaimed, "Blaise!" and walked over to his old friend to give him a manly hug. "How have you been?" Draco asked as Hermione walked over to the two boys. "I've been great," he said before noticing Hermione, "Hermione Granger, there you are looking as stunning as ever, the years have been good to you," he finished before taking her hand and kissing it. "Hey man, lay off, that's my girlfriend you're hitting on," Draco said as he protectively put an arm around her waist. "Right, Sorry Draco," Blaise said smirking, "not that it matters anyway, I've got a girl of my own." As he said this Ginny came over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Congratulations you two," Hermione said smiling, "how long have you guys been together?" "Around six months but it took some people a while do deal with the fact that I was dating a Slytherin," after she said this she coughed and Hermione could have sworn she heard a distinct "Ron" in there somewhere. Hermione smiled knowingly and looked over at Ron with her best McGonagall impression. "What?" he asked innocently smiling, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "Well guys" Harry started, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry, lets eat!" five other heads nodded in approval as they sat down ordered their meal, only to have it appear in front of them after they said what they wanted.

A little while later as they were finishing up their desserts a waiter came back to their table with five envelopes in hand. "These were just owled here for you five," he started, "I hope you are enjoying your meal." Six heads nodded, "we are thank you," Hermione said as she picked up the letters and passed them out to everyone but Ginny. They read:

Dear Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to announce that your five-year Hogwarts reunion will be held next Friday July 17 in the Great Hall starting at 4:00 and going until you decide to go to bed. Dormitories will be available to stay in to allow for a safe trip home the next morning. We at Hogwarts are very excited to see all of you and hope that you will attend, you may bring a guest if you wish.  
Best Wishes,  
Albus Dumbledore

"A reunion!" Hermione exclaimed, "That means we get to see everyone again! How exciting, Ginny, we HAVE to go shopping!" "Ok Herm! We will, how about tomorrow after you get off work?" "Sound great 'Gin I can't wait!" "See you then! Oh and thanks for lunch Harry and Ron it was great!" Hermione said before giving them each a peck on the cheek, "Draco and I must get going, see you all later!" "Bye Hermione!" four voices chorused as Hermione picked up her "To go" box for Narcissa waved and walked away on Draco's arm.

A/N: Please Review! I hope you like it so far! Email me if you have any suggestions!


	5. Beautiful

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! REVIEW if you want me to continue this story! Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Not That Different Chapter 5  
Beautiful

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun shining through her window, she quickly got up, took a shower, got ready, ate breakfast. She even had time to write a quick letter to Draco, which she sent with her owl, Aria that Harry had gotten her for Christmas in their seventh year. After she sent the letter she turned to leave, only stopping to feed Crookshanks before apparating to St. Mungo's. Hermione walked into the employee's lounge for a cup of coffee only to see Liz there doing the same thing. "Liz?" Hermione asked, "what are you doing here? I thought you didn't work until the late shift tonight?" Liz merely shrugged, "I don't know, they flooed me this morning to tell me that they needed me to come in. I guess Frank had a meeting and they needed us both here since he couldn't be, so he is going to cover my late shift and I got moved up." "Awesome!" Hermione exclaimed, "you can come shopping with Ginny and I once our shift is up, I know she won't care!" Elizabeth just stared at her, "what are you so excited about?" "Well," explained Hermione, "I got my invitation for my 5 year Hogwarts reunion, and I desperately need new dress robes for the occasion and so does Ginny." "Wait a minute," Liz stated, "I thought Ginny was in the year below you, why is she going?" "Oh, well she is dating Blaise, Draco's best friend from school, and is going with him as his date. He was in my year." Elizabeth smiled, "well that's cool, but I need a new set of robes as well." Hermione looked at her strangely, "Harry asked me to accompany him, I get to go too!" "Oh my gosh! This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione shrieked before asking, "are you and Harry dating?" Elizabeth smirked, "not yet…" Hermione simply laughed and said, "lets just get to work."

After a long shift of tiresome work that would have normally led Hermione straight home to a long candle lit bath. The two girls apparated to Hermione's flat to change out of their work clothes and then quickly apparated over to Harry and Ron's where they had arranged to meet Ginny. "Hello!" Hermione announced her arrival and walked into the kitchen to meet Harry who was starting to take out things Hermione guess were to start dinner. "Hey Harry," Hermione said cheerfully as she leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Hey 'Mione, how are you?" Harry asked back. "Great," Hermione answered as she started putting back all of the materials that Harry was getting out. "What are you doing that for 'Mione?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled at him, "You can't be that daft to expect to cook your own dinner when Liz, Ginny and I are going out! You can meet us in a couple hours at that club you belong to, The Hippogriff, and we'll all eat there after we are done shopping… Oh, and bring Ron too." Harry smirked, "are you asking me out on a date Ms. Granger?" Hermione gave him one of her famous McGonagall looks and said, "No, Mr. Potter, I'm ordering you on one." Both Harry and Hermione then both started laughing as Liz and Ginny walked into the kitchen, "Hermione," Liz started hands on her hips, "are you ready to go?" "Yep, I am," she turned to Harry, "see you there at 6:30, call ahead our reservation ok?" He nodded and the three girls apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to enter into Diagon Alley.

Two hours and what seemed like 50 dress robes later the girls finally settled on one for each of them. Hermione's were gold with silver trim all the way around the sleeves and brought out her beautiful brown hair and the gold specks in her brown eyes beautifully. It was a classic Hermione fit too, not too tight but tight enough to show off her perfect figure. Elizabeth settled on a navy blue set of robes that shimmered beautifully under the light, it too hugged her perfect curves just right and brought out her blue eyes beautifully. Ginny found robes that were the opposite colors of Hermione's, silver with gold trim around the neckline and sleeves, but Ginny's had little rhinestones sewn into it in various places. Also hugging her in all the right places. After the girls found their jewelry to match they made sure their robes were well hidden and walked across the street to find Harry and Ron waiting outside of the club waiting to escort the girls in.

After dinner she bid farewell to Harry, Ron, Liz and Ginny and apparated home only to find Aria sitting on her table with a note attached to her leg. Hermione detached the note and read:

'Mya,

Hey beautiful! I hope you had fun shopping. I went to St. Mungo's but they said you had already left. I also let them know that you will be unable to work next Friday through Monday because we will be at Hogwarts. I also got a letter that said that Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you me and Potter when we arrive for the reunion so I expect we will have to leave a little earlier than expected. If you get home in decent time you can apparate on over, if you are not feeling up to it then I will see you tomorrow at the hospital. I love you and hope I see you when you get home!

Missing you,

Draco

Hermione smiled when she finished the letter and quickly went to the bathroom to fix her appearance in the mirror before she apparated straight to Draco's house.

She arrived at the house to find Draco soundly asleep on the couch. She quietly walked over to him snuggled up next to him and leaned in and gave him a kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep next to him. Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione in his arms, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before laying his head down and once again falling asleep, but, not before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight my beautiful, I love you."


	6. You Are the Reason

Not That Different Chapter 6  
You are the Reason 

A/N: This chapter isn't really H/D fluffy but it gives more character development and I thought it was needed to show the relationships between the characters. Hopefully you all like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again if you want more of the story!!

To Hermione the next Friday could not come quick enough to suit her at all. It finally came along, though, with a very early wake up time. She got up put on a pair of sweatpants she had borrowed from Draco and which were rather comfortable, (Even if they were green and said Slytherin Quidditch on them) and a faded silver shirt (saying the same thing) with Malfoy on the back. She put her hair in a messy bun grabbed her suitcase and apparated to Harry and Ron's house where Ginny, Blaise, Liz, Ron, Harry, Draco and to Hermione's surprise Luna were waiting for her. Seeing what everyone else had done to their luggage she felt her cheeks redden because she didn't think of it. She turned to her suitcase and shrunk it so it fit in her palm. Once everyone was ready they all apparated to a safe apparation point about a block away from the train station. Once they arrived at the train station they walked straight to platforms nine and ten. Hermione and Draco went through first followed by Harry and Liz, Ron and Luna, and finally Blaise and Ginny. Hermione gasped at the sight of the Hogwarts express and she felt Harry grab her arm and Ron gripped her shoulder from behind. It was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged a look and the three had a silent conversation. They were finally going home and it had been far to long since they had gone. To Hermione seeing the train brought every memory that she had from Hogwarts rushing back. Even the ones that she's tried to desperately to bury in the years following school. Silently they boarded the train and found the compartment that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always claimed on the way to Hogwarts. She smiled as she remembered the first time she saw them here. She was just a bushy haired bookworm looking for a boy's frog and now look at her, she was dating her then worst enemy and everyone was getting along. She was still a bookworm; but then again somethings never change.

The eight of them were soon absorbed in a conversation from quidditch to their jobs and everything in-between. Suddenly Harry excused himself and Hermione noticed that he looked troubled and after giving Ron a look followed him out, Ron soon followed suit. Draco got up to go after Hermione but was soon tugged back by Ginny, "Let them go, they need this time alone." Understanding Draco nodded and silently wished he could've had friends like that when he was in Hogwarts. He was always jealous of their friendship they had, but now that was in the past and he hoped he could acquire a friendship like that between them and the others that joined them on this trip.

Meanwhile Hermione followed Harry's path until she saw him in an empty compartment staring out the window. Ron soon came up behind her and they let themselves into the compartment. "Hey Ron, Hermione," Harry acknowledged them with out even turning to look who it was." "Hey" Hermione said softly as she lovingly put her arms around him. He lost it, tears were soon running silently down all of their cheeks and they sat there in a group hug comforting each other. They had experienced so much in their young life the three of them sad there in silence running through every little memory they had of this school and the years they spent there. "So much has changed," Hermione whispered breaking the silence. "But it was for the better," Harry replied looking at her. "One thing will never change," Ron added, "our friendship and our bond. I mean look here we are five years later just as strong if not stronger than we were at school, and that alone can get us through any change that life wants to throw at us." Hermione smiled tears running down her face. "I love you two so much," she said through her tears, "and nothing will ever change that, we will be together forever no matter what." Harry looked at her and said, "Hermione, Ron, before I met you I never knew what love was, or at least I never remembered what it felt like to be loved. You two showed me a whole new world, a world where love was the main ingredient in your happinesses. Without you two in my life I would've never had a reason to fight like I did. When I fought Voldemort every year at school the one thing that I thought of as I struggled to stay alive was the thought of you two. You two gave me the strength to continue on, so it wasn't really me that defeated Voldemort it was you, both of you. You've changed my life forever and I never want to go back to before I met you. I don't want to lose you, you both mean too much to me, and I know that our friendship will last forever 'Mione because I love you both and I know that you both love me and that bond will last. I thank you guys so much for everything you've ever done for me, every sacrifice you've ever made, thank you." After Harry's speech Hermione and Ron both smiled and they exchanged hugs and Hermione kissed each of the two boys on the cheek before Hermione called their attention to the window as she pointed and gasped, the castle just came into view. Hermione grabbed both boys' hands and squeezed as the trio stood up and started out of the compartment and down the corridor to the other compartment arm in arm.

The train arrived at the station a few minutes later and they all got off and separated into two carriages (seeing that their group was too big for just one) and before they knew it they were walking into the home they left so many years before. They were greeted by Professor Dumbledore who told them they were to stay in Gryffindor tower. Draco, Blaise and Luna couldn't help but look forward to this seeing as they've never been in another house's common room besides their own. After a long walk to the seventh floor they finally said the password and walked in to the common room. Draco and Blaise gasped because the room was so much warmer than their common room was.

After they sat their stuff down Draco, Hermione and Harry headed to Dumbledore's office seeing as he wanted to speak with them. They said the password and entered to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Please sit," he requested and they complied, "I am sure you are wondering what I could have to talk to you three about and it is this, It seems that Professors, McGonnagal, Snape, and Lupin are ready to retire from this school and well we need a transfiguration, potions, and defense against the dark arts teachers and I was wondering if you three would consider filling those positions." He looked at them over his half moon glasses as the three of them glanced at each other and the three came to a silent decision amongst themselves and nodded smiling. "Fantastic, you three will start September first along with the new term, Oh and Ms. Granger would you mind asking your friend Elizabeth if she would consider being an assistant to Madame Pomfrey I daresay it won't be too long before she decides it is time for her to leave as well." Hermione nodded, "I'd be happy to professor," as the three got up and headed back to the tower.

Once they had arrived they told everyone the news and everyone was so excited for the three. Ron couldn't believe that Harry would give up quidditch but Harry said he was intending to be involved in the program at the school and it would give him an opportunity to scout for the pros and give them his professional opinion. This made Hermione snort as she pulled Liz away from the rest of the group. "Liz, Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if you would consider becoming an assistant to the nurse here at the school to learn her ways before taking over her job next year?" Elizabeth looked surprised and nodded happily "that means we'll be working together again 'Mione!" Hermione smiled and looked at her watch, "oh bloody heck!" Hermione exclaimed, "we need to start getting ready!" She ran down the stairs and alerted everyone to the time, the girls shrieked and ran up the stairs pulling out their robes, makeup and jewelry and headed to the bathroom to take showers and get ready.

Meanwhile down in the common room the boys were talking about a much more serious subject. "I think I'm going to do it tonight," Draco said while looking around at the other men, "do you think I should?" Harry nodded, "why not? I mean if you love her as much as I think you do they why not? I know she loves you, she's the happiest she's been in years since she is with you. Ron and I couldn't even make her this happy." Ron nodded, "go for it Malfoy, tonight is the perfect opportunity," he paused, "but first, let us see the ring." Everyone gathered round as Draco pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it up to see a gold band with a big diamond in the center and accompanied by smaller diamonds on either side set into the band itself. "That's a beauty Draco, she's gonna love it." Harry said as he looked up and smiled at Draco who smiled in return, "thanks guys, NOW! Who's up for a game of chess before we have to start getting ready?" Four boys smiled as they summoned two chess sets to them and started playing. About a half and hour later they packed up the sets as Ron was doing a victory dance around the room, "I won, I won woo hoo! I haven't lost my touch!" he danced happily before Harry grabbed his shoulders, "come on victory boy lets go get ready for the par-tay!" Everyone smiled as they headed up the stairs to their rooms, everyone anticipating the night that was before them.

Please Review!!!


	7. Rivalry Forgotten

Not That Different Chapter 7

Rivalry Forgotten

About an hour and a half-later Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Elizabeth came descending down the stairs. The boys, who were downstairs in the common room dressed and playing wizard chess again stood up so abruptly it sent the chessboard and all the pieces flying off of the table. This added to the four dropped jaws made each of the girls giggle and blush as the reached their partner and looped their arm through their date's they made their way out of the common room toward the party. "Hermione," Draco started still gaping at her, "you look absolutely beautiful." Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of crimson before smiling and saying, "thank you, Mr. Malfoy and you are looking handsome as ever also." This time it was Draco's turn to blush, "thanks" he said as they continued walking. As they walked into the great hall they all gasped, the long house tables were now replaced with numerous round tables all candle lit and as if the tables knew who came with who, name tags were set around the tables where each person was to sit. They looked around and finally found their table and they settled down for a night they would never forget.

"OH MY GOD!" some one squealed and everyone looked at the source of the outburst when they say none other than Lavender Brown, "Is it really you? Hermione? You look so absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione smiled and got up to hug her. "Yes Lav, its me and I must say you look absolutely great as well, the years have been good to you." Lavender smiled, "and you must be Hermione's date she said gesturing to Draco, very nice one you've got yourself Hermione, is this the boyfriend of the moment?" Hermione nodded, and Lavender held out her hand to him, "Well I must say, It was a pleasure meeting you Mr…" "Malfoy" he said taking her hand and smirking "Draco Malfoy, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Brown, even though we already knew each other." Both Ron and Harry snorted into their glasses of wine only to earn a glare from Hermione and a slap on the arm from Ginny and Elizabeth. "Draco Malfoy," Lavender said blushing and smiling, "I'm so sorry Draco, I mean, well, no offense or anything but you are the last person I expected to be here with Hermione, let alone be her boyfriend." Lavender continued, "I really am sorry, oh bloody hell you must think me an idiot." Draco simply waved his hand, "no offense taken and don't worry about it." He flashed her his perfect smile and Lavender had a look of pure gratitude on her face. "Thank you so much Draco, and I'm sorry to you as well Hermione, I hope I didn't offend you in anyway." Hermione just smiled as she felt Draco's arm snake its way around her lower back. "Not a problem Lav, oh and don't worry about them," she nodded her head in Harry and Ron's direction who were still trying to hold back laughs. "They weren't so believing either when Draco first told them, they're just being immature as usual, you know how Harry and Ron get, especially when they're with each other." Lavender laughed, "Yes that I do know, by the way how are you two doing?" Harry was the first to answer, "We're doing great, Ron is presently working for the Chudley Cannons as their Keeping coach and I've just accepted a position teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts." Lavender grinned, "and your lovely dates would be…?" "OH!" Harry said suddenly as he stood up, "this is Elizabeth Hunter. She used to work with Hermione at St. Mungo's as co-head of the spells and jinxes section. However as of yesterday she accepted a position as Madame Pomfrey's assistant here at Hogwarts and is going to be made the school nurse when Madame Pomfrey retires as of next year." Harry finished his introduction gesturing to each of them "Elizabeth this is Lavender Brown, she was in our house here at school." Elizabeth smiled "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Brown." Next was Ron's turn, as he stood up and spoke for the first time, "Lavender, I have a feeling you know who my date is and all you'll need is her name, I'd like to introduce you to Luna Lovegood." Lavender smiled, "I thought I recognized you Luna," Luna then proceeded to stand up and gave Lavender a hug before saying, "yes, I remember you too very well, and I'm sure you remember Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini as well." Lavender turned to Ginny and Blaise, shook hands with Blaise and hugged Ginny. They exchanged memories and future plans for a while before Lavender went to find her table as Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Welcome Back to Hogwarts, especially because of this joyous occasion, and with out further ado, please, tuck in." with these words a magnificent feast appeared on the table and wouldn't you guess, the first person to attack it all was none other than Ronald Weasley.

After a great meal the dancing began. Hermione looked down at her watch and realized it was only eight o'clock and they would have a long but fantastic night ahead of them. Suddenly the DJ announced it was time for a swing number and the song _Jump Jive an' Wail _came on over the speaker, Draco dragged Hermione to the dance floor. "Draco," she hissed, "I don't know how to swing dance." Draco smirked, "well hun, I guess growing up with many Malfoy parties did teach me something, don't worry about it, I'll lead and do all the work, you are a great dancer and I know you'll catch on, just follow me." She sighed knowing defeat and nodded knowing this wasn't a good idea, however, once they really got into it she was having the time of her life and they both failed to notice that the entire room was focused on them. Draco swung her around doing various lifts and spins until the final note sounded and they came to their final pose. Finally reality came back and blushing the duo went back to their table breathless amongst a room full of whistles and catcalls.

The DJ then decided it was time to slow it down a little and made the songs a more of a slower tempo and Hermione and Draco broke apart to mingle through the crowd. Hermione danced with many of her old friends including, Dean, Seamus, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Neville, Ron (duh), Harry (double duh), Blaise, and reluctantly even Crabbe, and Goyle uncoordinated as they were. She talked with them all and was able to catch up with many people. Draco did the same only he danced with the girls, Lavender (still blushing from the previous incident), Parvati, Hannah, Pansy, Ginny, Elizabeth, and Luna. Finally the beginning notes of the song _When You Kiss Me _by Shania Twain came on Hermione sought out Draco and the two danced, Draco with her left hand entwined in his right and the other arm around her waist holding her close. Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder smiling slightly and loving how safe she felt in his arms. Not far away Elizabeth was dancing with Harry in the exact same fashion. 'I wonder if he likes me?' Elizabeth thought to herself, 'I love how safe I feel in his arms.' 'I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is' Harry thought moving his gaze downward to the girl he was holding, 'if only I could tell her how I feel, but I'm so afraid she doesn't feel the same.' Elizabeth glanced over at Hermione and Draco, "Harry," she whispered as she pulled back a little, "look at them, Mya and Draco, they look so in love." Harry nodded, "they are," he smiled slightly and leaned forward to whisper to her his breath tickling her ear, "if you promise not to tell, I think Draco is going to propose tonight." Elizabeth snapped her head to look at Harry with surprise in her eyes and smiled, "she'll say yes, I know her too well, he's all she ever talks about." Harry smiled as she continued, "Hermione is just so gorgeous, all the guys at work stare at her as she walks down the halls, I just wish they would do that to me." "They do," Harry said, "you just don't see it, any guy will kill to go out with you." Harry mentally slapped himself, 'great Potter just go on and tell her why don't you.' Elizabeth looked at Harry and whispered, "name one." Harry breathed a deep breath while thinking 'here goes nothing,' "Me," he whispered back. Elizabeth looked into his eyes unbelievingly, "do you mean that Harry?" she whispered her gaze locked with his, he raised his hand to her cheek. "With all my heart. You are so beautiful Elizabeth," he answered still looking her in the eye, she smiled and said, "well that's good, cause I'd kill to go out with you too." He smiled and pulled her closer his other arm around her waist, "Elizabeth," he started nervously, "can I kiss you now?" She smiled and whispered, "you didn't have to even ask." He smiled and slowly brought his lips to hers as they met in a chaste but memorable kiss, he pulled back and asked her "Elizabeth will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed again with more passion as she jumped into his embrace.

Hermione smiled looking at the two from across the room, "look at them Draco." Draco looked up, "they belong together," he smiled, "did you set them up?" "Nope, actually, Harry did that all on his own." Draco chuckled, "looks like Potter's finally growing up," he said in mock sobs as he wiped away a fake tear. This act earned a playful slap from Hermione on his arm as she leaned up and met his lips with hers. Draco pulled away and asked, "fancy a walk?" Hermione nodded and took his hand as he led her out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. They decided to take a walk around the lake and look at the stars. Hermione shivered and Draco took of his tuxedo coat and draped it around her shoulders along with his arm, around her waist pulling her close to him. "Hermione," he started stopping abruptly, she looked up at him as he continued, "I never want to lose you, Hermione, I had to leave all these years with you in my life and it was hell. Now you are back in my life and I'm never going to let you go. From the moment that you said, I love you; I was the happiest I've been in years. You are so beautiful and I can't imagine going back to my previous life without seeing your face. I love the feeling of you next to me as I sleep and I love waking up to see your beautiful face. That face is the one that I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life, Hermione." At this moment he took a big breath pulled a little black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "and so I ask you here in this place where I first met you and where I fell in love with you, Hermione Granger…" he paused as he opened the box to earn a gasp from Hermione, "will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife? Will you marry me?" "YES!" Hermione exclaimed and he stood up and slid the band on her finger as she jumped into his arms and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow. "I love you so much Draco Malfoy!" he smiled and kissed her again, "I love you too Hermione Granger." They kissed one last time and he led her back inside where Hermione immediately ran to Harry where he was standing with Liz. Harry looked over and saw Hermione crying, "Hermione, what…?" it was then that she smiled and held up her left hand which the ring was on. Harry then realized that they were tears of joy and immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione in a huge hug, "Congratulations, Hermione." "Thanks Harry," she smiled and hugged Liz, "will you be the maid of honor Liz?" Hermione asked, "YES! OH MY GOD! This will be so much fun!" she shrieked. Hermione laughed and hugged her as Harry turned and shook Draco's hand. "Can't say that I ever expected this to happen, especially when I was in school, but I know you love each other and I also know that you've changed. Draco Malfoy congratulations, man." Draco smiled, "Thanks," he said and then gesturing to Elizabeth who blushed he added, "you too." Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a manly hug, "Now, how about we go sit for a drink or two?" he suggested before wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist as Draco did the same to Hermione and they all walked over to the table together.

They were joined not too long later by Ginny, Blaise, Luna, and Ron who all took turns congratulating both Hermione and Draco, and Harry and Liz. They spent a considerable amount of time dancing before they all decided to head on up to their rooms. As they were walking out Draco pulled Harry aside. "Harry, I know that everyone's expecting me to ask someone else this but, you've been so accepting of Hermione's and my relationship from the start. You've been nothing but supportive and were the first to give me another chance even though I probably didn't disserve one. I know this would mean a lot to Hermione and it would mean a lot to me too." He paused, "Harry Potter, would you be my best man?" Harry had a look of shock on his face for a spit second before replacing it with a sincerely happy smile, "of course I will Draco," Draco smiled, "it would be my pleasure, thanks for asking." Harry pulled Draco into yet another manly hug before the two men walked up to Gryffindor tower, their previous rivalry and hatred from their school years completely forgotten.

A/N: THERE! Finally got the next chapter up!! YAY! I'm sorry it has taken so long, school started and I've been really busy with homework and everything but I did find enough time to write this. I found that its fun to write in class when I'm bored, lol. Anyway, I hope you are happy with this chapter and I really hope you review!!

OH! I noticed that I've forgotten to do this since I've started the story and I notice a lot of other stories have this so…

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own anything associated with Harry Potter (I wish) everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (genius) and please don't sue!Sorry J.K. for not doing this sooner!

Please Review!! Thanks


	8. Classes Begin

Not That Different Chapter 8  
Classes Begin 

Soon the time came for Harry, Hermione, Liz, and Draco to all move to Hogwarts for the upcoming school year. The four of them apparated to Hogsmede and began the walk up toward the school. When they got there they were welcomed by Dumbledore who seemed ecstatic to have them back within Hogwarts walls. The four of them then went to their rooms to get settled in before the students arrived the next day. It turns out that they were given their own sort of "mini-tower" they had a common room for them all and then it branched off with four private rooms one bathroom to every two rooms. So it was decided amongst them all (and to Draco and Harry's dismay) that the girls would share one bathroom and the boys would share another. Hermione and Liz soon got to work planning Hermione's wedding huddled over a HUGE stack of wedding magazines in the common room they both cried and laughed over the various stories shared within their pages. Draco and Harry on the other hand were having the time of their life in the game room that was attached to the common room; it actually included a TV and a Playstation. Draco not being familiar with this "Playstation thingy" (as he called it) watched intently and learned quickly as Harry skillfully used the controller to make his character move around the screen and kill its opponents. Soon Draco too got the hang of it and he and Harry were soon battling against each other. Draco was even victorious in beating Harry a couple times which gave him emmense satisfaction, considering he'd never been able to beat Harry in anything ever before.

"Mione!" Draco yelled running into the room and into Hermione's arms, "What dear?" Hermione answered rolling her eyes. "I finally beat Harry at something!" his eyes glowed with pride as he smiled at her, "aren't you proud of me?" Hermione just laughed and shook her head as she glanced up at Harry who had a look of defeat on his face; this made Hermione laugh even harder. "That's great Draco, but I think later on Harry would like a rematch, not to mention you have to play me," Hermione stated before pulling away from Draco and heading to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Students would be arriving any moment and she couldn't wait for the sorting. "HA!" Draco exclaimed, "you play playstation? That would be the day." "Draco," Harry hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "Hermione has known how to play her whole life, she owns one." Harry smirked, "She also taught me how to play and can still kick my butt." The color then drained out of Draco's face as his smirk fell, "Better than you?" he whispered back, "but you were bloody awesome!" Harry nodded and Hermione walked out of the bathroom, "Did you say something hun?" she asked, "Just that I can't wait to take you on later," he covered up quickly. Hermione smiled knowingly, "I bet you are" she replied coyly as she breezed past him out the portrait with Harry and Liz following suit with Draco not far behind, "women!"

Dumbledore gave his normal "start of term speech" and introduced all of the new staff members including Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Elizabeth. The new first years were then escorted into the Great Hall by Hagrid and led to where the sorting hat sat on its stool. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed. He turned and smiled at her, for he too was recalling his own sorting when he was a "snobby, big headed eleven-year-old prick- and- a-half", as Hermione would put it he laughed softly thinking of her, only to earn a soft glare from Hermione followed by a smile. He quickly turned his attention back to the sorting just to hear Hagrid call out "Blake Weasley" followed shortly by "Brianna Weasley" both of which were sorted into Gryffindor. Draco cast a glance of confusion Hermione's way, catching his glance she leaned over and whispered, "Twins, of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson, who got married shortly after our graduation." A look of realization came across his face as he leaned over giving her a small kiss on the temple and whispering, "someday we'll get to witness the sorting of our own children," Hermione smiled at him and nodded before adding, "I love you." The sorting continued right into the feast which was magnificent as always and afterwards Hermione, Draco, Harry and Liz headed back to the tower to get ready for classes which would begin the next day.

After Hermione had successfully beaten Draco 6 times at Playstation he decided it was time to give up and accept that Hermione was in fact better than him. Pretending to pout he stamped his way to his room and Hermione followed him. With her hands on her hips in a perfect McGonnagal impersonation she leaned over and said to him, "If you are going to be that way then I'll just leave, you sore loser." He dropped his acting right away and pulled her on top of him, she smiled, "Now there's my big boy!" He laughed right before pulling her into a good night kiss. "See you in the morning," she said as she quietly shut the door and headed to her room being careful not to disturb Harry and Liz who were lying on the couch, snuggled together.

Morning finally came and Hermione and Draco headed down to breakfast, they had been there all of five minutes when Harry and Liz joined them. Suddenly Dumbledore walked up to them, "Harry, Draco," he stated nodding at them both, "I've come to ask if you would both be willing to give the first years flying lessons since Madam Hooch has fallen quite ill." Harry and Draco nodded, "of course we will professor," Harry said Draco nodding at his side. "How many times must I tell you to call me Albus you four," he said "we are co workers now and I am no longer your professor so will you please call me Albus." "We'll try to remember prof- … I mean Albus." Draco stuttered through the sentence. "Good" said Dumbledore, "now head off to your classes." The four then headed out of the great hall and Harry and Hermione headed to the Transfiguration and DADA hallway while Malfoy headed down to the dungeons and Liz headed up to the Hospital Wing.

"Hello Class," Hermione stated cheerfully as she walked to the front of the room, "my name is Professor Granger and this is your Transfiguration class. In this class you will learn how to transfigure different objects into each other and throughout your seven years at Hogwarts your transfiguration abilities will become more advanced. At the end of year seven you will have the choice to become and Animagus or not. An animagus is a witch or wizard that has the ability to change into an animal at will. For example…" she trailed off before transforming into a beautiful panther and back again, earning much applause from her class. Hermione then spent the rest of her lesson having the students take down notes on why transfiguration is important for wizards to know. The last five minutes of class a girl in the back raised her hand waiting to be called on. "Yes" Hermione stated, "um… Miss. Hommel" The girl took in a deep breath and said, "Professor, Professor Malfoy is outside the door waiting for you, and… He kinda scares me," the poor girl whispered the last part so quietly that Hermione barely heard what she said. Hermione smiled and headed to open the door as she reassured the girl there was nothing to be afraid of. "Class" she announced as Draco followed Hermione to the front of the room, "this is your potions teacher, Professor Malfoy, however he's not only a professor, he is also the love of my life and my fiancé." The girls in the class giggled and the boys made faces of disgust, "Let me guess," Draco ventured, "first years." Hermione nodded and smiled before continuing so next year when you return back to Hogwarts I will no longer be Professor Granger but I will be Professor Malfoy as well." The girl in the back who had asked the question before raised her hand again, "Yes, Ms. Hommel?" Hermione asked, "can I see the ring?" the little girl asked timidly, and Hermione smiled as she made her way over to the girl and showed her the ring "wow," the little girl cried out in awe which made around a dozen other girls crowd around Hermione hoping to get a little glimpse of the ring just as the bell rang. "Thank you class!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'll see you on Thursday!"

"How were your classes?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked up to their common room, "Excellent, the seventh years told me I'm better than Snape! Better than SNAPE! Who would've thought!" Hermione smiled, "That's my boy!" as she leaned in and gave him a kiss, "but you have flying lessons and I need a nap so I'll see you later!" He nodded giving her one last kiss and walking out of the room grabbing his and Harry's broom on the way.

A/N: FINALLY! YAY! another chapter! sorry it took so long, I hope you like it, please review, no flames please!


	9. Author's Note READ THIS

Authors Note: THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!

MeatBallHead aka Ali

xxaishiteru

bigred20

Smiles28

HiroEB

colorfulwriter

Mitra Laramie

tom- felton-luver1-2-2

pongo

BigBigStarr

T.A.F.FY-Rox92287

Draco 4 Eva1

Michelle Felton

peace.princess

Dear Readers,

It was brought to my attention that that Fred and Angelina's twins wouldn't be of Hogwarts age yet and that they would only be five according to the way I set up the story. This is a true fact and I would like to apologize for this. I hope this doesn't discourage anyone from reading my story. It wasn't professional of me to have a situation like this slip from my thinking when I wrote that chapter, once again I am extremely sorry and I hope you all keep reviewing and reading!

Also in regards to HiroEB's review, I need to make something else clear and once again I should have made this a prologue or something but once again I wasn't being professional and it slipped my mind:

Hermione and Draco didn't just wake up one day in love with each other. Draco and the trio became closer and friendlier 7th year after the final battle. Draco chose the light side over his father's dark side. No they were not best of friends but they were at least civil to each other and could carry on a conversation. This is why Harry and Ron had no objection to her being led away by Malfoy at the train station when he told her. Since they were being civil both the trio and Malfoy overcame most of their differences and became "friends" if that's what you want to call it, they no longer argued but they weren't best buddies either. Because of this new found "acceptance" this caused Draco to fall for Hermione from afar and he finally worked up the guts to tell her at the end of seventh year because in his mind, if she refused he wouldn't have to live with seeing her everyday.

Once again I'm seriously sorry and embarassed that I didn't make these facts known for my story and I hope these don't keep you from reading. I hope the second thing furthers your understanding of what has happened in the past to allow them to fall in love, I promise it wasn't just a sudden revelation! Thank you so much for bringing these two things to my attention and I hope you enjoy the chapters that are to come.

Thanks Again to the Reviewers!

Sincerily,

amandasue06


	10. The Dress

Not That Different

Chapter 9

The Dress

The school year seemed to be going so fast for Hermione, Draco, Harry and Liz. Soon it was spring and the second to last Hogsmeade weekend was upon them. Hermione was getting very anxious for her wedding was, in her words, "ONLY 3 MONTHS AWAY! AND NOTHING IS DONE!" However this wasn't the case they had, arranged for the ceremony and reception to be held at Hogwarts, arranged for overnight stay in the dormitories there for their family and friends. They had also set the menu for both the reception and the rehearsal dinner, picked out the colors which were going to be a dark red and silver to tie in both of their houses, picked out the bridesmaid dresses and tuxes (the dresses were a dark red and the tuxes were black with a red vest and a silver tie, and they had picked out the rings. Yes, most everything had been done. But the thing that Hermione was freaking out the most about was HER dress, you see the place that she had ordered her dress from owled her a week ago to tell her they had discontinued the style and would no longer be able to make her dress. She cried for a very long while after she found this out and thought that her wedding would be ruined, it wasn't until Draco kindly and soothingly pointed out that he would marry her even if she was dressed in a garbage bag that she finally calmed down. (I know everybody together Awwww, isn't that so sweet?)

And so, this is the reason that they were heading out for Hogsmeade so early that Harry hesitated no time to ask, "do clocks actually work at this hour?" However, this was the only comment made because the glare Hermione shot at Harry was so scary that they didn't want to risk being on the receiving end of one of Hermione's curses. "This is totally not fair!" whined Liz; "Draco gets to sleep in!" "Well that's because he's the groom and he's not allowed to see the dress until the wedding day! I've told you two this a million times! Now quit whining, the less whining we have the quicker this will get done!" Hermione scolded the two before charging on ahead into the first store of the day. "Yes mother," Harry whispered to Liz who giggled before allowing Harry to lead her into the store, "I think I'll write a new children's book, The Bride From the Black Lagoon and it will be about HER" Harry whispered before jamming his thumb over his shoulder in Hermione's direction. "I heard that!" Hermione said sternly, and Harry smirked, "All in good fun, right Mione?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and caused Harry to replace his smirk with a look of fear before she smiled, "Of course Harry darling!" Harry shook his head and let out a big breath, "whew, I thought I was toast!" he whispered to Liz who was trying to hold back laughter, "yeah, but your face was priceless!" "Oh shut it!" Harry smirked and gave her a playful swat on the arm before his attention was completely averted to Hermione's shrieks.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS IT! GUYS COME HERE!" the two heard Hermione exclaim as they rushed over to her to look at the dress that she had found. "Oh Hermione!" Liz exclaimed, "It's beautiful!" It was a halter dress decorated with beautiful beads around the trim of the dress and had beautiful embroidered little flowers all over the bodice, it was beautiful. "Go try it on!" Harry insisted and pushed her into the room where she emerged from moments later looking like a goddess. "Draco is going to freak!" Liz exclaimed, "I'd be surprised if he doesn't drop dead at the altar!" "Between Hermione looking like that and the thought of what they'll be doing after the reception I'll be surprised if the whole congregation won't know that he's happy," Harry said smirking, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione shrieked blushing a little "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" Liz smirked at Harry before laughing and slapping him across the arm, "Ouch" Harry exclaimed rubbing his arm, "you disserved that," she said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly Hermione's face fell, "What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked noticing this quick change of attitude. "I just looked at its price tag, there is no way I'll be able to afford this!" Hermione sighed as she sadly hung the dress back up. Harry marched quickly over to her and lifted the dress back up again and looked at the tag, "We'll split it 'Mione, half- and-half, think of it as my engagement present to you" "Oh, Harry, I couldn't ask you to do that," Hermione said, "we'll just keep looking, I'm bound to find something else." "OH no you don't 'Mione, I know you couldn't ask me to do this but that is why I'm TELLING you that its what I'm going to do," it was Harry's turn to scold Hermione this time. "Oh Harry! Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, "You are the absolute best!" "Anything for my little 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed, "I feel like it's my sister that is getting married, and I'd love to help make that day as special as it can be for her." Hermione smiled, "you've got yourself a good one Liz!" "I know I'm awesome, I'll sign autographs later," Hermione rolled her eyes as they paid for the dress, "just what you need, an even bigger head," Harry chuckled as he looked to see Liz nodding in agreement. "Well, since I helped with the dress, that means lunch is on Hermione!" Hermione laughed, "You got it."

They arrived back at the tower shortly after lunch to store the dress away somewhere where Draco wouldn't find it. Harry and Liz then retreated to their rooms to work on their Best Man/Maid of Honor speeches and to get ready for their date that night at dinner. Hermione on the other hand creeped into Draco's room to find him fast asleep on his bed. She crawled onto his bed and into his embrace and they enjoyed a nice nap.

Later on that night as Hermione and Draco headed down to dinner at the great hall Harry and Liz were walking down toward the lake when Liz saw the most beautiful sight. She and Harry's favorite spot beside the lake had been set up with a picnic with candles and soft music. She gasped as Harry dropped to one knee, "Liz," he began, "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, these past 6 months with you have been unbelievable, and I would love nothing more than for you to be my wife. Elizabeth, will you marry me?" She blinked as the tears started to fall down her cheeks and a smile appeared on her face, "I want nothing more in the world than to be your wife Harry James Potter." He smiled, stood up and sweeped her off her feet and carried her to the picnic blanket where they shared a romantic dinner in the moonlight to celebrate. Liz couldn't wait to tell Hermione the events the night had entailed but right now they only thing that mattered to either of them in that instant were each other and their love.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please review!


	11. The Big Day

Not That Different  
Chapter 10  
The Big Day

Hermione was nervous and excited at the same time, I mean it was her wedding day, these feelings were completly natural,or so she had been assured by her mother earlier that morning. She was currently sitting in front of a fire in their common room soaking her feet and loving it while enjoying a great back massage by Ginny Weasly.  
"Hey Gin?" Hermione asked  
"Yeah?" Ginny replied  
"Do you think you could go a bit lower?" Hermione inquired, "Sure, just lean forward a bit," came Ginny's reply."Ahh, that's the spot!" Hermione giggled, "Gin, you give the best back massages in the WORLD!"  
"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said gratefully "but I doubt they're that good"  
"They are," Hermione reassured her, "So where are the guys at?"

"They went up to the Gryffindor common room since we claimed your common room for the girls," Liz piped in as she entered the room from the bath room, "they weren't too happy about leaving the playstation either let me tell you."  
"Well they can just deal!" Hermione exclaimed, "Besides the mirror is longer in this bathroom not to mention it's bigger."  
"And they have a whole lot less stuff to carry, think of what we'd all be like carting our dresses all the way up to the seventh floor!" Laughed Ginny  
"My dress isn't getting carted anywhere unless it is on my body," Hermione stated seriously  
"We know dear, we know" Liz stated rolling her eyes, "now let me soak my feet for a while."

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm the bride! Anyways aren't you a witch?"  
"Yeah, so what?" Liz questioned  
"Make your own foot bath!" Hermione stated as if this was the most obvious thing to do from the start.  
"Oh, yeah right DUH!" Liz said as she flicked her wand at a piece of coal that had fallen out of the fire and it turned instantly into a magnificent foot bath.

"Ahhh," Liz exclaimed as she sat down, "this is the life."  
"Amen to that sister," Hermione said in agreement.

* * *

"I can't believe we don't have the playstation!" Ron exclaimed plopping himself down in an empty arm chair, "all because she had to have a lousy mirror." 

"There are other reasons besides a mirror, Ron" Draco pointed out, "but yeah I agree with you, it is unfair."  
"Why don't you and Ron go down to the room, shrink it and bring it back up here?" Draco asked, turning his face to look at Harry, "you know how to use it and hook it up, not to mention I'm not allowed to see Hermione today anyway."  
"It's worth a shot I guess," Harry stating rising from his chair.  
"Yes! Victory!" Ron shouted punching a joyous fist into the air, "let's go."

* * *

"Hey can we come in?" Ron questioned from outside the portrait leading to the common room that the girls were in.  
"Sure as long as Draco isn't with you," Hermione called back looking at the door as it opened. 

"Could we possibly shrink the playstation and take it up there with us?" Harry asked desperately, "we have a lot less stuff to do to get ready and we've already played 8 games of chess and 10 games of exploding snap."

Hermione looked up at their faces; she noticed they were both expertly giving her their puppy dog sad eyes. "Oh fine," Hermione sighed in defeat "take it with you."  
"Thanks 'Mione you're the best!" Ron exclaimed rushing over to her and kissing her on the cheek with Harry following suit.

"Well, we'll see you gals later," Harry said smiling before leaning down and kissing Liz, "don't get two nervous 'Mione, I know you'll look gorgeous."

Hermione smiled, "thanks Harry, see you later."

* * *

Hermione sighed, "I have the best friends in the world!"  
"Yeah we know Hermione" Ginny stated "but can I stop massaging you now? My hands kinda hurt."  
"Oh, of course Gin sorry!" Hermione said feeling guilty  
"No problem just glad I could help," Ginny smiled as she sat down, "when are Lav and Parvati coming?" 

"They should be here any minute," Hermione said cheerfully as she saw the portrait open, "LAV! PARVATI!"  
"The party may begin," Lavender began, "now that we're in da house!"  
The girls all laughed as Parvati exclaimed, "let the fun begin!"

* * *

-2 hours later- 

"Draco," Harry started "you have an hour and a half before you have to be at the altar, don't you think we should go get a shower?"  
"Yeah, you're probably right Harry," Draco began, "lets go and get me married!"

The boys all stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"I absolutely love your hair, Hermione," Lavender said admiring Hermione soft brown curls which were gathered onto the top of her head in an elegant looking hair do complete with a tiara in the front. 

"Thanks Lavender," she said smiling in the mirror as she admired her hair, "you wouldn't happen to like it so much because you created it do you?"

"Small insignificant details dear," Lavender answered smirking, "now let's get your make-up done! Parvati, your specialty dear!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "you two are impossible!"

Parvati sat Hermione down in the chair right in front of Liz's vanity and quickly got to work.

"You should really let me do this more often, Hermione! You are going to look so gorgeous!" Parvati stepped back inspecting her own work, "I thought Luna looked good when I was done but this is my best work yet!"  
Hermione turned toward the mirror, "Oh my! I barely recognize myself! I love it Parvati!"

Soon all of the girls were done with their hair and makeup and they started getting dressed. After they were done dressing the bridesmaids helped Hermione get into her dress. Finally they were all ready and the photographer was going insane taking pictures.

"Yes, yes, perfect, OH this is GREAT!" Colin Creevy exclaimed as he clicked his camera once more.

"Ok everyone, line up!" Luna exclaimed, "Five minutes until Showtime!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh BLOODY HELL!" Hermione was pacing the room when suddenly the door opened. Harry and Ron entered followed by Hermione's father.

"'Mione you look absolutely breathtaking!" Harry exclaimed taking her into his arms for a big hug, "Draco is so nervous, he loves you so much, he wants today to be perfect so bad." At this news Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tight, "thank you for looking after him today and making sure he didn't do something stupid, I love you so much Harry, you know that, I'm so glad you could share this day with me."

"I love you too Hermione and I wouldn't miss this day for the world!" Harry exclaimed before kissing her forehead and stepping back as Ron stepped forward and he too took Hermione into his arms.

"You're beautiful Herms" Ron said smiling.  
"You look quite handsome yourself Ickle Ronniekins." She smiled in return, "I love you Ron! Thank you for being here, it means the world to me."  
"Like Harry said, I wouldn't miss this for the world" he said as he too kissed her forehead, "I love you too Herms."

Finally Hermione's dad stepped forward, "I can't believe I'm finally going to have to give you away."  
"I know daddy, I love you," Hermione smiled tears shining in her eyes, her father reached up and wiped them away being careful as to not smudge her makeup.  
"You are so beautiful honey," he said with tears shining in his eyes, "now let's go get you married!" Hermione smiled and laughed, "Amen, dad, Amen"

Draco was standing at the front of the church in his tux bouncing his leg up and down rapidly, confirming what everyone already knew, the Slytherin Prince was nervous. He didn't have long to think about it however because suddenly he heard the first notes of "Cannon in D" by Pachabel (I love that song) and Ginny started her descend down the aisle, Blaise on her arm. They walked slowly until they reached the altar and then they spilt, Ginny going to the left and Blaise going to the right.

Next to walk down was Lavender and Neville, they performed the same sequence as Blaise and Ginny and looked down the aisle to watch Parvati and Seamus follow suit. Ron and Luna came next, many people gasped in the crowd, who knew that 'Loony Luna' could be so drop dead gorgeous. Liz and Harry came down a little slower than everyone else but with huge smiles on their faces, Draco saw tears in their eyes and he had to work to restrain his own tears, as Liz and Harry reached the alter Harry whispered to Draco, "she's gorgeous man, just wait til you see." Draco inhaled deeply as the first notes of "Trumpet Voluntary sounded and Hermione came into view, her dress was a pretty color of candlelight (it's a really light ivory, it looks really close to white from far away) its color complimented her skin making her look very tan. Her veil framed her face; however it was not hanging in front of her face. Liz had asked Hermione if she wanted it in front of her face and she said, "I'll look like a bloody bee catcher!" she laughed.

As Hermione slowly made her decent down the aisle Draco realized just how gorgeous she really did look. Their eyes locked and they didn't break their gaze until they arrived at the altar and Hermione turned toward her dad and gave him a hug as he kissed her cheek.

"Who gives this woman up for marriage?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Her mother and I" Hermione's father answered as he gave her arm to Draco and took his seat next to Hermione's mother in the first row of seats.

Hermione gasped as she looked around at the hall, there were white roses everywhere and candles were lighting the room it was absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention the amount of people there, it was packed! Hermione was amazed but snapped out of her own little world as she heard Draco whisper, "You are gorgeous. I love you so much."

She smiled "I love you too."

The ceremony continued smoothly when Draco turned to Harry and took the ring which was the ring that was set to match with her engagement ring it was gold with diamonds set all around the top of it.

"I Draco, take you Hermione to be my wife to love, honor and cherish, through sickness and heath, all the days of my life, I love you."

She smiled, and turned to take Draco's ring from Liz it too was gold with diamonds set into the band all around it. "I Hermione take you Draco to be my husband, to love, honor, and cherish, through sickness and health, all the days of my life, I love you" He smiled and took her hands as Dumbledore turned them around tears shining in both of their eyes.

"Draco," Dumbledore began "Hermione," he turned to the congregation, "I have known you both for most of your lives and I must say that you two were not two people that I would've guessed would be married when you showed up for your first few years at Hogwarts. However, I have been given the distinct pleasure of watching you two grow closer and put your differences aside and by the end of seventh year I knew that there was something there. So when I heard of you two finally getting together about 5 years after your graduation it was no great shock to me. I have spent this whole last year with you two and I have seen how much you love each other, you both have a way of walking into a room and lighting it up with love, even an outsider could tell you are in love and that is a wonderful thing. So it gives me great pleasure to announce to you that by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Draco took her hands and pulled her close to him as he leaned down and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you" and she answered back "I love you too," He took her hand and turned to face the audience, as Dumbledore spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Hermione and Draco smiled with tears of happiness brimming in their eyes as they stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle amongst whistles, claps, and cat calls. Finally they were all done with the receiving line of people wanting to congratulate them. And they walked outside the great hall and into carriages pulled by beautiful white horses. As they walked out however the audience was waiting for them and they all shot glitter and confetti and bubbles out of their wands as the bride, groom and wedding party rode away to the hill overlooking the lake.

Soon the carriages stopped and the wedding party got out and saw a couple round tables and a few bottles of champagne for them to have their own little "party" before heading back to the reception. After a few bottles of butterbeer, shots of firewiskey, and a lot of champagne they all lined up for some pictures beside the beautiful scenery of Hogwarts. Hermione smiled to herself as the pictures were taken and she took in a deep breath, this was by far the best day of her life.

Finally the pictures were done and the wedding party was heading back to their carriages. When someone spoke up and said, "Lets hurry back; I'm getting hungry for that big dinner!" (Can you all guess who said it? Yep you're right) "RONALD!" Hermione shrieked playfully, "Is your stomach the only thing you ever think about?" The group laughed as they all loaded into the carriages. "No," Ron said looking at Luna, "I think about her a lot too if you know what I mean," he winked, "eww, Ron, please not here" Lavender wined "You'll ruin my appetite."

"Seriously man," Harry said "but anyways let's hit the road, who else is ready to PAR-TAY all night LONG!"

Cheers went up all around the wedding party, "Let's get this party started guys!" Draco exclaimed as the carriages pulled away and headed up toward the castle. "This has been amazing Draco!" Hermione exclaimed leaning in and kissing him, "I love you so much!"

Draco smiled and kissed her back, "I know, it's a perfect day, for my perfect, beautiful wife," she smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "I love you too Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, but now we have to party like there is no tomorrow!" Malfoy said excitingly, "I love you! Now let's go! It's GO TIME!" Hermione laughed as they waited to be let into the reception.

A/N: There! Finally the moment you were all waiting for the wedding! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Also this story is almost finished but if any of you are interested in doing a partner story with me just email me and let me know! Hopefully this chapter is spaced out better and easier to read, I tried to spread it out as much as possible! Anyways thanks for reviewing and please REVIEW if you want another chapter!

Next chapter: The Reception!


	12. The Reception

Not That Different  
Chapter 11  
The Reception

"All right ladies and gentlemen, let's get this started!" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone, "Its time to announce the bridal party!"

Cheers and applause rang throughout the great hall as Lee started to read off the names.

"Ginny Weasley and Blaaaaaaiiise Zambini!"

Next George Weasley took the microphone "All right folks and next we have the ever gorgeous Lavender Brown, lookin' good sweetheart and Neville Looooongbottom you sexy stud!"

Laughter erupted from everyone, including Lavender and Neville as the introductions continued.

"And here is the sexy Parvati Patil and her escort Seamuuuuussss Finnigan, what a great pair!" Lee Jordan announced before the mic was once again swept away by George

"OH LOOK! It's Ickle Ronniekins and his GIRLFRIEND! Let's give it up for Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood everyone!" George grinned at Ron who sported a look that very clearly said, "You come near me tonight, you are dead meat!" George managed a weak laugh.

"And the last of the party and coincidentally the LIFE of the party Harry Potter and Elizabeth Hunter! Boy would I like some of that! Just kidding Harry of course!" Lee managed before Harry got a chance to eat him alive.

"And finally the people you've all been waiting for, being introduced for only the second time- Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy! Our lovely Hermione just looks dashing this evening doesn't she Lee?"

"Of course she does George when doesn't she?" Lee answered

"Never of course, but man, you just gotta love weddings!" George smiled, "Who else is hungry?"

"ME!" Ron exclaimed jumping up and down at the head table.

"We know you are Ron!" George stated, "well, everyone so Ronniekins…… Sorry mum won't happen again….. I mean Ron doesn't kill us all, lets all EAT!"

As he said this a magnificent feast appeared right before their eyes and everyone ate.

…. And ate…. And ate. Until finally Harry stood up and started to ding his glass with his fork.

Ron looked utterly bewildered, he leaned over to Neville and whispered "Barking Mad I tell you, I always knew that one was!"

Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron and kept clanging hoping someone would catch on.

Arthur Weasley then started banging on his glass trying to get others to join, "I saw it in a muggle movie once, come on everyone do it! Watch what the bride and groom will do!"

Draco quickly leaned over to Hermione, "what do we have to do?"

"Kiss" Hermione answered simply smiling

"That," Draco started, "Is a muggle tradition I think I CAN handle!" Hermione rolled her eyes and as soon as the banging got loud enough she leaned in and gave Draco a kiss. The hall cheered and catcalled louder than ever before with Harry laughing happily at Draco's side.

Suddenly Harry stood up and clanged his glass once more to get everyone's attention.

"It's time to start the speeches," Harry started, "and I guess I'll go first."

He paused and took a drink of water before he continued.

"Draco, I can't say that I wasn't surprised when you asked me to be your best man, I was defiantly floored but excited none-the-less. Even though we weren't the best of friends during our Hogwarts days, you still managed to find it in your heart to join our side of the final battle and It was there that you saved many lives, including Hermione's and my own. I can never repay you for that, and I am eternally grateful. The truth is that I could never have defeated Voldemort like I did without your help. I don't know why you chose to help your enemy but it changed the way I would think of you in the days to come. It was because of that battle that I gave you a chance and you came through to show us that you could be our friend, if we let you, and I am so happy that we did. When you told me you were going to purpose I was so happy for you both, Hermione you could never have found a better man than you did and there is no other man on earth that I would trust to take care of my sister. I know you two will live a long and happy life together, and I thank God that Draco was there in that final battle to make sure I would be a part of that life and so that I would be able to watch you two make a family and grow old together. And that I may grow old with you, with Elizabeth at my side. Hopefully one day our children will become friends and will endure similar adventures to that of our own at Hogwarts. You two were made for each other and I congratulate you both. Hermione you look gorgeous tonight and Draco you are looking as handsome as ever if I do say so myself. Congrats again and many happy times ahead!"

He cleared his throat and raised his glass, "To Hermione and Draco."

The rest of the hall echoed back, "Hermione and Draco." And they all drank as Elizabeth stood up.

"Hermione, and Draco," she began looking down at the bride and groom who had tears in their eyes from Harry's speech, "I never knew you two in Hogwarts but I'm guessing it wasn't pretty, (she paused for some laughter around the hall) but I did know Hermione after Hogwarts and before she found Draco and she was a wreck in her love life. Sure, she dated around with different people but she was never happy and I knew this from the beginning. One day she came into work and told me that no matter how hard she tries she just can't get Draco off her mind and then she proceeded to tell me her and Draco's entire life story beginning with the first time he called her a mudblood and ending with the train station after seventh year. I listened patiently waiting for her to finish before I told her to find Draco because it seemed to me she was in love with him. It took her awhile but one day it finally clicked and she went and found her prince who was waiting for her with open arms. She was the happiest that I have ever seen her when she was with Draco and now nothing can ever take that away. You two have shown me so much about love, I once was afraid to love but then I saw you two and now I'm not anymore. Hermione, If it weren't for you I wouldn't have met the best guy in the world who is now going to be my fiancé. I owe you two so much and I am so excited that I am going to be able to watch you and your children grow and to watch your love blossom even more. I love both of you and I wish you the best in the years to come.

To Hermione and Draco"

Hermione looked up at Liz with tears in her eyes before standing and giving her and Harry hugs while whispering in their ear, "thank you so much, I love you"

Everyone around the hall continued eating until George stood up and announced "its time to cut the cake!"

Everyone gathered around the cake table while Hermione and Draco used the knives to cut the cake. Draco picked up a small piece and carefully put it into Hermione's mouth before taking a little icing and placing it on her nose. Hermione laughed and did the same, the couple smiled as they leaned in and kissed the icing off of each other noses before proceeding to kiss each other.

Then the dancing began and Draco pulled Hermione out on the dance floor to dance their first dance together as a couple. The notes sounded and Hermione immediately recognized the song it was "Everything I Do I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams.

While they were dancing Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear along with the song:

"_Look into Your Heart, you will find  
__There is nothing left to hide  
__Take me as I am  
__Take my life  
__I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
__Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
__I can't help it there's nothing I want more  
__You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you_

Hermione had tears in her eyes as he kissed her temple before he continued to whisper the words of the song in her ear,

_I'd fight for you  
__I'd lie for you  
__Walk the wire for you  
__Yeah, I'd die for you  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I Do, I do it for you_."

The song then continued for a few measures before the last notes played and Draco leaned down and captured her lips in his own before he reached up to wipe her tears away. "You're beautiful" she smiled before saying "I love you Draco Malfoy"

Draco smiled and whispered back, "And I love You Hermione Malfoy."

Soon everyone was on the dance floor and they were all having the time of their life. The bouquet had been thrown and a very embarrassed Luna caught it. Hermione could not believe the guys who turned up to try and catch the garter. But wouldn't you know it, the one and only Harry Potter came up with the garter.

Everyone laughed as he did his victory dance before giving Hermione a hug. And the party raged on. Far into the night, dancing, and drinking a lot. Until everyone had filtered out but the bridal party, who were still partying strong.

The Bridal Party continued to party until about 5 o' clock in the morning and then they finally headed to bed, tired and exhausted of the day's events.

A special suite had been set up for Hermione and Draco so they could have their, "alone time." They arrived at the portrait and Draco sweeped Hermione up into his arms and carried her into the room. He set her down and kissed her, as they then proceeded to make love for the first time. (Hermione wanted to wait until marriage)

It was a magical night for everyone, and they were all asleep except for one other couple.

Liz and Harry were walking along the lake and they sat down in the very spot Harry had proposed to her. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as he leaned against the rock.

"Elizabeth you are so beautiful and I can't wait until I make you my wife, I love you so much "

Elizabeth smiled, "I love you too Harry,"

They both closed their eyes and ended up sleeping there by the lake for the night.

It was a great day for everyone involved and the party would continue once they all woke up. But for now it was time to sleep.

A/N: THERE! Next Chapter up! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again!


End file.
